Goddess Island 2
Summary Goddess Island 2 is the second season of Goddess Island. It has the same objective as Goddess Island 1. 14 contestants have signed up to live on a stranded island with nothing to eat but the things they can find, and very little sleep. They'll have to survive the environment around them, and hope not to be voted off at the Robbed Goddess Ceremony each week. In the end, one of them will come out victorious, and the other 13 will leave with nothing but shame. Cast Harper Finkle ~ "Wizards of Waverly Place" character Same Pucket ~ "Puranda" character Staci ~ "Total Drama" character Kelly Shinn ~ "Survivor" contestant Jaclyn Schultz ~ "Survivor" contestant Amy Duncan ~ "Good Luck Charlie" character Pearl Krabs ~ "SpongeBob SquarePants" character Porsche Briggs ~ "Big Brother" contestant Christine Brecht ~ "Big Brother" contestant Heather is smoking hot ~ "Wikia" user Peppa Pig ~ "Peppa Pig" character Aunt Hilda ~ "Shane and Friends" character Candace Flynn ~ "Phineas and Ferb" character DrinkThatCoffee ~ "SurvivorSucks" user Vicky {DEBUTED} ~ "Fairly OddParents" characters Week 0 ~ Farrah's Cast Assessment * Farrah Abraham: I'm Farrah Abraham, and I'm hosting this shitty show yet again. * Farrah Abraham: Previously, we did the 14 contestant-one million dollar bullshit, and we're doing the same thing again, because we're broke as shit. * Farrah starts talking about the cast. * Harper Finkle. * Farrah Abraham: This bitch annoys the shit out of me and I literally can't with her. Her dumbass outfits make me cringe and I really hope this bitch is booted first. If not, I'll find ways to rig her out, just wait. * Same Pucket. * Farrah Abraham: Same is still annoying just like fucking Harper but I think she could work her way around the game. She seems like a good player, and I've never said that about anyone in Goddess Island except for maybe Wanda. So hats off to this bitch.. I guess. * Staci. * Farrah Abraham: I saw this bitch and I instantly wanted to kill myself. If she isn't a pre-jury boot then this cast might be retarded. I have nothing else to say because this cunt is that annoying. * Kelly Shinn. * Farrah Abraham: We're not even going to bother giving this purple-haired bitch an edit. She can go INV for all we care. She may have potential, but I see her being a Sierra Thomas 2.0 and nothing but that. Sorry bout' it, dipshit! * Jaclyn Schultz. '' * Farrah Abraham: I know nothing about this cunt other than she has no uterus. Again, she's fucking Sierra Thomas 3.0 and I won't be impressed. Like, I don't even understand why these Survivor bitches are cast for this. * ''Amy Duncan. * Farrah Abraham: Amy Duncan is outgoing, and outstanding, and... I hate her for it. I hope she falls in the water and drowns like Darules and Maria. And yes, she's on that level of hate for me. Disgusting motherfucker. * Pearl Krabs. * Farrah Abraham: I've never seen someone so whiny. Literally, I hope this fatass overeats and dies or something. Her head is overgrown and I hope it falls off. Get this bitch away from me and I'm rigging her out. Goodbye. * Porsche Briggs. * Farrah Abraham: This girl is all bikini and no talk and I feel like that's what the viewers want at this point. Props to her for not making me want to jump off of a cliff. But whatever. * Christine Brecht. * Farrah Abraham: Her nose is so fucking big I feel like she's going to accidentally stab me with it. I'm scared for my life with this bitch around here. * Heather is smoking hot. * Farrah Abraham: I have nothing to say except for: Heather is an ugly bitch and I'm going to push her into a fire. NEXT. * Peppa Pig. * Farrah Abraham: I actually have predictions for this fatty. I think they'll get so hungry that they throw her in the fire and eat her for bacon. I'd do it. Infact I'm hungry as shit right now. * Aunt Hilda. * Farrah Abraham: Aunt Hilda can cook and that's all she has to her. She's annoying and she has purple hair like fucking Kelly. I hope people confuse them and vote off the wrong one. * Candace Flynn. * Farrah Abraham: HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THIS FUCKING CUNT'S NECK. SHE'S A DINOSAUR. * DrinkThatCoffee. * Farrah Abraham: I'm only rooting for DTC because their old Sucks avatar was a gif of me. But they changed it so.. nevermind, fuck you. * Farrah gets up and leaves. '' Week 1 * ''Farrah Abraham is alone on the Island from Season 1. * Farrah Abraham: Hi bitch motherfuckers, and welcome to Goddess Island 2! * Farrah Abraham: Last season, 14 fugly and disgusting competitors faced the journey of a life time. Alliances were mad, and bitches were extra bitchy, but in the end, Wanda was crowned the winner. * Clip of Wanda winning plays. * Farrah Abraham: This season, we're doing it all again! Let's meet some of our cast. * Farrah cuts off, and HISH confessional begins. * Heather is smoking hot: Heather is smoking hot will return Heather is smoking hot will return Heather is smoking hot will return Heather is smoking hot will return Heather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will returnHeather is smoking hot will return * Peppa Pig's confessional. * Peppa Pig: I am Peppa. I like to drown my brother George in a tub of mud! oinks As a kid I was bullied and people tried to cook me as bacon. I cried. oink * Porsche's confessional. * Porsche Briggs: I was a finalist but I was rigged out of Big Brother 13. at the camera crew Idk what else is interesting about me. * Same Pucket's confessional. * Same Pucket: my enemy carly auditoned for the sho but i got on and stol her spot ahahahahahha i will have wat it takes to win it all u will rue the day carly. * Amy Duncan's confessional. * Amy Duncan: I am the mother of four children. Which is why I'm on this show! They annoyed the shit out of me so much that I'm here! * End of opening confessionals. * The contestants are on the Island with Farrah now. * Farrah Abraham: You all made a very big mistake. But welcome to Goddess Island 2! * Farrah Abraham: the cast Everyone here can speak English, right? flashbacks to Darules and Maria * Candace Flynn: Yes. BUT GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! * Farrah Abraham: No. * DrinkThatCoffee: to farrah im ur biggest fan. you rae my goddess of the month. * Farrah Abraham: That's nice. * DrinkThatCoffee: will you like to see my lps piggie? * Farrah Abraham: DTC to the rest of the cast GO AWAY. * Farrah Abraham: I already can't stand you all, so. * A boat comes. * Farrah Abraham: TRY NOT TO DIE! BYE SLUTS! into the boat and drives away * The contestants are walking around the Island. * Pearl Krabs: eating * Christine Brecht: Where did you get that? * Pearl Krabs: NO WHERE Christine * Aunt Hilda: That girl has'a big nose. * Staci: My greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat * Pearl Krabs: BE QUIET * Amy Duncan: Pearl! * Pearl Krabs: FUCKED OFF BITCH * Same Pucket and Aunt Hilda are talking. '' * Same Pucket: this cast is purr shit. * Aunt Hilda: I agree. I haven't seen a cast this bad since Farrah's porno was uploaded. * Same Pucket: we r the same lets be aliance * Aunt Hilda: Okay??? * Aunt Hilda: (CONF: Same is an annoying lil' bitch. But if I can keep her around, I can be Wanda and she can be Tiffany. She suits Tiffany.) * ''Farrah walks onto the Island. * Farrah Abraham: I've given you enough time to strategize and shit so go to the challenge grounds. * The contestants are walking to the challenge grounds. * Harper Finkle: a weave made of sandwiches I'm so excited! * Amy Duncan: Me too. * DrinkThatCoffee: i hope none will flirt with me just like scot flirted with michele thy will be hashtag blindside. * Aunt Hilda: at Harper Don't you have a restraining order on me? * Harper Finkle: screams YES * Aunt Hilda: Well now that we're togetha'. winks, I can yank ya' weave you nasty ass bitch. off her sandwich weave * Candace Flynn: GASP * Candace Flynn: #EXPOSED * Peppa Pig: I like sandwiches! * Harper Finkle: I do too! I love sandwiches! * Peppa Pig: I like to put tomatoes on mine. * Christine Brecht: in Peppa you do realize that if you eat sandwiches like that you're a cannibal, right? * Peppa Pig: . * Peppa Pig: smiles It doesn't matter! I ate George before! oink * Porsche Briggs: lol * Amy Duncan: in THE THRILL OF THIS CHALLENGE IS MAKING ME ENERGETIC on Staci my neck, my back, lick my- * Staci: Pussy and my crack! Fun fact, my great great great aunt Khia wrote that song. Before then, the world was just too bland. * Amy Duncan: You just killed the mood. * Aunt Hilda: You're tellin' me. I was actually starting to enjoy that! * Heather is smoking hot: heather * is * smoking * hot * will * return * @all * Same Pucket: same and kat will return ahahahaha * The contestants arrive at the challenge grounds. * Farrah Abraham: Hi! So before we start, I'd like to announce that whoever wins this will not only be immune but they'll go on a special reward! * Pearl Krabs: I LOVE REWARDS. FARRAH I NEED NEW SHOES. MY DADDY GOT ME THIS PAIR THAT WERE ONE DOLLAR THEY ARE OLD MAIDEN TYPE OF SHOES. * Aunt Hilda: Ya' sugar daddy? * Pearl Krabs: No! MY REAL DADDY. * Aunt Hilda: Bob Saget? * Pearl Krabs: SCREAMS * Farrah Abraham: DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING RETARDED ASSHOLES. * Farrah Abraham: *Anyway*. For your first challenge, you'll each be matched with someone else to face them off. You'll each be given baton's, that you'll use to knock your opponent into the water. This will be played in multiple rounds. Whoever is the last standing wins immunity and the special reward that goes along with it. Everyone understand? * All: YES * Farrah Abraham: Let's start then. * Farrah has everyone matched up. '' * Farrah Abraham: Okay. The first match up is Jaclyn vs HISH! * ''Jaclyn and HISH are standing on a platform. * Farrah Abraham: GO BITCHES GO GO GO * Jaclyn Schultz: towards HISH Who the FUCK are you? * HISH: Heather is smoking hot w i l l return. Jaclyn as she is coming towards him, and knocks her into the water. * Farrah Abraham: HISH MOVES ON BECAUSE JACLYN IS A WEAK BITCH! Next match up: DrinkThatCoffee and Kelly. * DTC and Purple Kelly are standing on the platform. * Farrah Abraham: GO * DrinkThatCoffee: lps piggies unite swarm of littlest pet shops come towards Kelly * Purple Kelly: to run away, but they all push her into the water * Farrah Abraham: DTC MOVES ON AND KELLY IS ELIMINATED. Next match up: Candace and Porsche! * Candace and Porsche are standing on the platform. * Farrah Abraham: GO * Porsche Briggs: I can cook and wear a bikini. * Candace Flynn: texting k. * Farrah Abraham: The fuck? * Porsche Briggs: I should link nudes. * Candace Flynn: Go ahead nobody gives a shit tho. * Farrah Abraham: both of the batons and pushes them both in the water NEXT IS CHRISTINE VS STACI * Christine and Staci are standing on the platform. * Farrah Abraham: GO! * Staci: her vagina Hello. * Christine Brecht: What are you doing? * Staci: fireball blasts out of her v and shoots Christine into the water Ya! * Christine Brecht: into the water Damn! * While Christine is falling, a hand is seen dragging her down. * Farrah Abraham: Lmao. * Christine Brecht: SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE IM BEGGING * Staci: You can drown, ya! * Christine Brecht: MY LIFE IS ON THE LIN- sinks * All: gasps * Christine Brecht: hand floats to the top of the water, and her body completely sinks to the bottom * Farrah Abraham: OMG SHE JUST DIED IM DEAD. * Suddenly, someone jumps out of the water. * ???: HI BITCH ASS CUNT MOTHERFUCKER SLUTS. * Peppa Pig: Oh dear! * ???: into the sun, revealing herself THAT'S RIGHT OH DEAR. I WAS ROBBED OF THIS SHOW AND I WON'T FUCKING STAND FOR IT. FEEL THE WRATH OF! * lightning effect * VICKY! * Vicky: FIGHT ME BITCHES. * Farrah Abraham: OH SHIT. * Farrah Abraham: (CONF: This is my first confessional. Okay so originally Vicky was in the finals for Goddess Island 1 but we cut her because we thought she wasn't right for the show. After that, she auditioned for this season and we still didn't let her on. She seems pissed now. Fight me bitch.) * Vicky: FARRAH I FUCKING HATE YOU I CANT BELIEVE I WASN'T CAST YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH MWUAHAHAHAHA * Candace Flynn: Hi. * Harper Finkle: Hi there! * Vicky: SHUT THE FUCK UP out a chainsaw FARRAH I'M SO FUCKING PISSED. YOU DIDNT CAST ME AND THEN YOU LET WANDA WIN? WHAT! * Farrah Abraham: I don't decide the boot order. * Vicky: JUST LET ME DEBUT * Farrah Abraham: Well.. we ~do~ need a replacement for the jew. * Harper Finkle: You're just replacing her? * Farrah Abraham: Do you really expect us to do a 13 person cast? No thanks. WELCOME VICKY * Vicky: HI * Farrah Abraham: You still lose immunity bc ur filler for Christine lol. * Vicky: WHATEVER. sits * Farrah Abraham: Vicky fucking ruined this challenge. From now on, it's a free for all with everyone remaining. * Farrah Abraham: GO * The remaining are standing on the platform. * Peppa Pig: I'm too scared! and jumps in the water * Pearl Krabs: I'm also too scared. in * Same Pucket: Staci and Amy in ahahahahha * Harper Finkle: THIS IS SCARY! Christine's body float to the top again AH! OMG * Christine Brecht: im zombie Harper and drags her down * Harper Finkle: PLEASE STOP IT Christine and makes her body fly out in the ocean, but falls in * DrinkThatCoffee: HISH in haha * Heather is smoking hot: Heather is smoking hot will return.. mists away * Same Pucket: aunt hlida remember our aliance * Aunt Hilda: Oh yeah.. Same and pushes her in * Same Pucket: what was that 4. u bretrayer. * Aunt Hilda: Sweetie you can barely speak English. Besides, I- * DrinkThatCoffee: Hilda in * Aunt Hilda: YOU LITTLE BITCH. * Farrah Abraham: AND DTC WINS IMMUNITY AND THE REWARD! * Everyone gets out of the water. * Farrah Abraham: Okay, DrinkThatCoffee, you have won the immunity and a special reward. For this special reward, you'll go to the old house we were talking about at the very beginning of Goddess Island 1. We never used it, and honestly, why haven't we? So you win that. But take 5 other people with you. * DrinkThatCoffee: omg * DrinkThatCoffee: i am taking peppa cus she a pig like all my toys. * Vicky: TAKE ME UGLY BITCH * DrinkThatCoffee: no * Vicky: UGH WOW * DrinkThatCoffee: i will also take harper cus she likes sandwiches like me. * i will take amy because she is the mother. * i will take purple kelly cus she has good hair. * and i will take aunt hilda cus she also has good hair. * Farrah Abraham: Okay the rest of you are losers and outcasts and won't be picked. Go back to the Island. As for the other 6, the house awaits. * The 6 from reward are at the house. * Amy Duncan: This is so nice! * Aunt Hilda: I know right? It looks like ya' asshole, Amy! * Amy Duncan: :( * Harper Finkle: LOOK AN ICE CREAM BAR. * Harper Finkle: to the ice cream bar and dumps it all on her body CUTE! * Kelly Shinn: (CONF: Everyone has been having a nice time on this reward, we got to milk Hilda's boobs! How great.) * DrinkThatCoffee: ok we are all strategic mastermind goddnesses * DrinkThatCoffee: we will be an alliance of 6 * Harper Finkle: Good idea! * Amy Duncan: I like it. But we are still outnumbered. They'll suspect we've been strategizing and they could easily vote one of us out. * DrinkThatCoffee: that is why we pull alliance members in like staci and porsche * Aunt Hilda: Sure, why not. * The 6 walk to a dining area and are eating. * Peppa Pig: They just gave me bacon! I cannot eat bacon! * Aunt Hilda: Yes ya' can! Peppa's face on her plate and puts bacon in Peppa's mouth SEE, DELICIOUS! * Peppa Pig: NO! * Peppa's Family: from home i am... disgusted. * Butler: You are now forced to leave this reward. * The 6 of them are leaving. * The other 8 are talking while they are still away. * Jaclyn Schultz: I liked DrinkThatCoffee until she pulled that. * Candace Flynn: She had to pick. * Pearl Krabs: BUT I WANTED TO GO CANDACE. * Vicky: OH SHUT THE FICK UP PEARL. YOU WANTED TO GO WELL WHAT ABOUT ME IM A SUPERFAN AND IM HATED THIS IS AN OUTRAGE AAAAH out her chainsaw and chases Pearl * Pearl Krabs: NO!! * Porsche Briggs: Vicky Stop it! * Vicky: NO. YOU SHOULD LEAVE WITH YOUR SKIMPY BIKINI YOU WILL LOSE AT SECOND AGAIN. AND IT WILL BE FUNNY.. * The 6 arrive at the Island. * Harper Finkle: Hi everyone! * Vicky: Pearl's dress as a hat HI. * Harper Finkle: gasps * Harper Finkle: from Season 1 appears * What's that? A hat Crazy, funky, junky hat Overslept, hair unsightly Yeah, trying to look like Kiera Knightley We've been there We've done that We see right through your funky hat. * Selena Gomez: Harper. Don't end up like me. at the camera * in the aaaarmmmmsoooooffftheeheheheangeeeelll.. fly awayyyy!!!!!!!!!!! * Selena Gomez: wings and flies away * Harper Finkle: ;( * HISH: Selena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will returnSelena gomez will return * Farrah walks onto the Island. * Farrah Abraham: Hi. It's time for the ceremony. * Amy Duncan: But none of us have even had time to talk about the vote yet! * Farrah Abraham: Do I give two shits? * The contestants walk to the Robbed Goddess Ceremony. * Farrah Abraham: k. You should know the basics of this so I'll just get to the vote now. Amy, you're up. * Amy walks to the voting booth. * Amy Duncan: up _______'s name I haven't had time to talk any strategy. Sorry. * Hilda walks to the voting booth. * Aunt Hilda: up ______'s name You're louder than my butthole. * Candace walks to the voting booth. * Candace Flynn: up ______'s name I am THE OTT Loved-By-Sucks goddess. DONT EVER TRY TO TOP ME. * Harper walks to the voting booth. * Harper Finkle: up ______'s name This is a random vote im such a random person XD * HISH walks to the voting booth. * Heather is smoking hot: up ______'s name Heather is smoking hot will dominate * Jaclyn walks to the voting booth. '' * Jaclyn Schultz: up ______'s name I don't understand your game and I never will. Let's hope you fucking go tonight. * ''Pearl walks to the voting booth. * Pearl Krabs: up ______'s name UR UGLY. AND FAT. AND WEIRD. AND PATHETIC. AND STUPID. * Porsche walks to the voting booth. * Porsche Briggs: up ______'s name You're crazy. No thanks. * Same walks to the voting booth. * Same Pucket: up ______'s name i will be the master stragic of goddess island ahahahahaha * Peppa walks to the voting booth. * Peppa Pig: up ______'s name You made me eat bacon! BACON! Now my family will think I'm a cannibal! oinks * George: {watching from home] sure do bitch * Staci walks to the voting booth. * Staci: up ______'s name In this episode, I was UTR because of you. None of my family members even invented UTR and it's a sin where I come from! * Kelly walks to the voting booth. * Kelly Shinn: up ______'s name shrugs * DTC walks to the voting booth. * DrinkThatCoffee: up ______'s name ur probably a mlp fan when lps the GREATEST OF ALL TIME * Vicky walks to the voting booth. * Vicky: up ______'s name YOU MAKE ME BLEED * Everyone is done voting. * Farrah Abraham: I'll read your votes. * Farrah Abraham: Once I read these, if you're voted out, you'll be going home and you won't be able to come back. First vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Second vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Third vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Vicky: WHAT THE FUCK * Fourth vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Fifth vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Sixth vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Seventh vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Hilda. * Eighth vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Hilda. * Ninth vote... * . * . * . * . * . * . * Vicky. * Farrah Abraham: The rest of the votes do not matter, because they're all for Vicky. Vicky, after debuting and getting your fucking wish you disgusting BITCH, you're eliminated from Goddess Island. * Vicky: WHAT I WILL REIGN SUPREME * DrinkThatCoffee: Vicky out and hands her to medical team * Doc McStuffins: her away and drops her off into a volcano * Farrah Abraham: You guys made the damn right decision. Bless your souls. You can go back to the Island now. * ''The remaining 13 walk back to the Island. '' Week 1 Bonus Clip: * Vicky: THIS IS A FUCKING OUTRAGE UNTIE ME * Vicky: falling from the sky, about to land into a volcano * Vicky: I DIDN'T KILL CHRISTINE FOR THIS LET ME GO YOU BITCH * Doc McStuffins: cackles The doc is in! * Doc McStuffins: a bowling ball and watches it land on Vicky, and it sends her further down Haha! Good job Stuffy. * Vicky: STOP IT * Doc McStuffins: a piano and throws it down to Vicky, it makes her go even further and she finally falls into the volcano * Vicky: IM MELTIIIING HELP ME * Doc McStuffins: up a 'CLOSED' sign The Doc is done! - Eliminated, Evacuated, or Quit the game. - An idol was played and this vote was nullified. - This player did not participate in this vote. - This player was the 2nd Runner Up. - This player was the Runner Up. - This player won Goddess Island. Category:Fanfiction